Needful moment
by FlareXD
Summary: San/Nagasumi, just something to help my writer's block, please enjoy.


**Alright I'll take a stab at this section.**

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Whisper"_

Stressed word

* * *

It was a warm afternoon, Gozaburo sat under a tree's shade with his precious daughter asleep in his lap, he was just about to daze off himself with the salty sea's breeze filling his nose, when a sudden cold wind forced his eyes open.

"What in the....!" A pure black hand shot from the sea a few yards away. _'I'd better get San out of here.... wait... NO!'_ San had woken up and had immediately rushed over to the flailing hand. When her feet touched the water they became a single fish tail which allowed her to reach the object in seconds. Gozaburo got up quickly and tried to stop her but it was too late the moment she grasp it's hand the limb changed into a dark liquid and began to cover her arm and then wrap around her frame.

"Ahhhh!" The black murky liquid started to form a gaint beast with San floating in its barely transparent stomach.

"San! Give her back you demon!" Fiery energy began to twist around the enraged parent. "Die!" He seemed to glide over the water in second and delivered a blow to the creature's head, his fist bounced off. He slammed his other fist into the now shrinking form, it bounced back as well, the same thing happened to his next kick. _'Why can't I do anything to it!'_

"Hehehehehe...." With a human hand it backhanded him in the face sending him into the sand of the coast, the gang leader struggled up. The creature now had a human body but it's head was still a dark sphere of water, San was in its arms unconscious.

"Give me back my daughter San!" A dark toothy grin appeared on the forming face. "I'll kill you!"

"It's too late, San belongs to me now." The figure had now completed its change; staring back at the older man was the young Nagasumi Michishio.

"Saaaaaaan!" Gozaburo sat up quickly in a cold sweat. His wife slept at his side now completely used to his nightly screaming, the alarm clock read four A.M. _'This is all that maggot's fault, I'll kill him.... I'll kill him.... that maggot I'll....'_

* * *

Several blocks away Nagasumi's dream of his grandfather on a mountain started to grow darker and a familiar voice began whispering threats from the sky, two hours later of tossing and turning he finally woke up.

_'Well I usually have better dreams than that.... *Shudder*'_ He peered at his bed side clock. _'Seven... too *yawn* early...'_ His eyes suddenly shot open. "I'm late!" Moving quickly he changed into his uniform and pushed his fold out stairs down. Hurrying down he didn't notice the person in front of him, they collided and fell backwards. Rubbing his head he looked at the pained face of San.

"Ouch... Nagasumi-san?"

"San-Chan, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's alright, I was going to wake you anyway... we overslept."

"Yea, we'd better get going." They rushed to the door, bid a goodbye, and ran to school. Lunar had to work last night so she would be dropped off at school by her manager.

"I don't want to be locked up!"

"Mawari will only yell at us if were late, don't worry.... and where's Saru he's usually here?" '_Then again this is probably a good thing.'_

"Maybe he's already at school?"

"Yea, or following Kai around." They shrugged it off and made it to school in record time minutes later, the courtyard was empty. "How late are we?"

"It won't happen again I swear, please give me a break!"

"Uh... San-chan Mawari isn't here." The boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't do it!" She took off for class.

"San!" He followed and sighed to himself. _'Seriously we're third years and she's still scared of her?'_ He stopped at the end of the stairs, San stood there staring into the room.

"Nagasumi-kun..." He went to her side and saw the room himself, no one was there.

"Uh..."

"Why is everyone invisible?!" He dead panned.

"I'm sure that's no it..." He looked around the room, the back wall caught his attention. _'6:32, what?!'_ "We're early..."

"But all the clocks said-"

"Whatever happened we're early.... well I guess we're going to have to wait then." The boy sat at his seat and put his head down the rush had worn off and his head began to spin; San sat in hers but didn't follow her 'husband'.

_'It's weird; we're usually never alone...'_ A blush started to grow on her face. _'W-what should I do now; this might not happen again for a while.'_ She absent mindedly thought of her father and what he would do when he walked in, she had to shudder at that.

**"You could always have you way with him hehehe."**

"Huh?" San looked around for the voice.

**"Over here ya goody goody."** The confused girl quickly looked to her shoulder, a grinning version of herself stared back, she was in a black komodo and was small enough to comfortably sit on her left shoulder.

"Who-"

**"You know who I am, I'm your darker half... the one you never listen to!"**

_'No, I won't start now.'_

**"Yes stay on that path San."** A third version of herself appeared on her right shoulder, several small cherry petal fell around her. **"She will lead you away from true chivalry."**

**"What's taking your husband for yourself got to do with being unchivalrous?"** The real San found herself silenced as she watched her alter egos argue, this was the first time she felt herself liking what the darker one could give.

**"A real wife should let the man make the first move, he was the one forced into this marriage after all."**

**"He's already said he loved her, what's the harm of having a little fun, he hasn't even kissed little San-Chan yet."**

**"They are only middle school students, there is no reason to rush a relationship!"**

**"Those petals must be blinding you, look around, I've seen tons of young people get kissed, and her Nagasumi already lost his first."**

**"That was CPR!"**

**"Then why not have San give him a little extra CPR?"** The girl in the center of the argument went red**.**

**"Don't even try to tempt her, San listen to me, this is innocent love."**

**"Come on, no one's going to know; just a small peck on the lips."**

_'Nagasumi-kun... no that is.... but she has a point..... I... I-'_

"San-Chan?"

"Ahh!" San turned to the new voice.

"Is something wrong, you were looking out into space?"

"Nagasumi-kun, no I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"W-well..." He face turned darker. "We have never really done anything romantic like uh... kiss?" Both now had a blush on their face.

"Well we are getting married right... uh." His eyes darted around.

"My dad, he isn't here right now maybe we could..." She looked away.

"I-if you're alright with it... I... guess we could..." He was nervous. 'I love San and I'd really like to kiss her but her dad would kill me, and someone always walks in when we get too close.'

"I-if it's Nagasumi... t-then I'd..." She stood up from her desk and they stared at each other, the early sun's rays lit their faces.

_'Screw it, I get hunt down for just living I might as well have a reason for it.'_

**"Yes she finally listened to me without a blade in her hand, in your face!"**

**"Sore winner…" **San gripped his shoulders and he lifted he chin, their lips touched softly one thing went through their heads.

_'My first real kiss.' _She gripped his neck as he hugged her tightly increasing the passion. They broke for air and looked at each other, with a dazed expression they quickly kissed again and again. The time seemed to escape them, both were lost with the other's passion, they were oblivious to the clock as it changed to 7:13 or the fact that the door to the classroom clicked like it always did before opening.

* * *

**This is the first chapter the next will be up soon, thank you for reading and please review and an early merry **


End file.
